love and let live
by death-angel172007
Summary: Trish is in her first year of high school with Jeff and Jericho what will happen read and find out im contining this story but need more reviews Im going to continue with this story sorry about the break
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One:

Begging of School

It was another sunny morning in a small town named Hillsdale. When the alarm went off Trish rolled out off bed. She couldn't believe that the summer went by so fast. She spent all summer hanging with her brother and sister at the beach. This year would be her first year at this new highschool. Her family was always moving, but she's lived in Hillsdale for the past five years. Trish never went to the public school, but went to a local charter school that only went up to the eighth grade. As she was getting ready she remembers that it's not so bad, but she can't help but miss all of her friends from the charter school. After eighth grade they all scattered and now she was the only freshmen from the charter school attending this highschool. As she was thinking she remembered that her brother, Shawn Michaels, was a senior at Hillsdale High and already belonged to a group so that helped her a lot.  
  
"Hurry up! The group will be here any second!" Shawn yelled to Trish. Some of the people in the group lived around their block, or the next block, and they would all meet at Shawn's house so they could walk to school together.  
  
"So who all is coming to pick us up?'' Trish asked coming down the stairs.  
  
"Goldberg and his brother Jericho and their cousin Rosey with his girlfriend Nidia."  
  
Trish thought back to how she knew all of them. She had gone out with Jericho before she found out what a huge jerk he was, she was still his friend none-the-less. Goldberg was Shawn's best friend and where Shawn went Goldberg followed. Rosey was a character. He was Goldberg's little cousin. He was going to be a freshmen too. Trish didn't really hang out with him or his girlfriend. Nida, in Trish's opinion, was a little slut. Of course Trish was nice to her but, would rather have nothing to do with her.  
  
"Shawn, why do we have to wake up so early?" Trish whined. It was 6:45am and Trish had yet to put on her make-up."Because school starts at 7:55 and if you want breakfast then you have to be there at 7:30 or it will be cold. Plus, it takes damn long to walk there." Shawn answered, as there was a knock on the door.  
  
AN : i toke the capters down to put better grammar i want to thank all the people that reviewed my story and a specail thanks to XtReMe-GuRl707 for all her help 


	2. chapter two

Chapter Two:  
The Way to School

"I'll get it!'' Shawn said as he raced to the door.   
  
"I'm ready, Im just not so sure on this outfit. What do you think?'' Trish said. She was wearing a pair of tight blue hip huggers and a low cut red shirt that showed a little, but her mother thought that it was an awful thing to wear on the first day.  
  
"You look hot, but you also look like prep." Jericho said walking into the house.   
  
"Fuck you." Trish spat.   
  
"Don't you remember? I already got a girl."  
  
"Oh will you two stop that already? You know you still want her." Shaw said.  
  
Trish stuck her tongue out at Jericho, then ran into the dining room to grab her book bag and an Eagle's Volleyball hoodie. Trish was on the volleyball team last year and the year before. She wondered if she'd have a chance this year. She had heard that the Hillsdale volleyball team was really good. It wasn't like the charter school where you sing up and made it without tryouts.

"Will you guys hurry up? We have to get to school." Goldberg yelled as Shawn walked back into the room. "What took you guys so long?"  
  
"I've been ready for awhile now, but you know Trish and her clothes and make-up." Shawn said.  
  
"See that's why I like Nidia. She doesn't take so lon-" Rosey started to say, but was cut off.  
  
"Well she doesn't take time to take a shower either.'' Trish said walking into the room. She didn't like the fact that she was being compared to Nidia of all people. "What are you all standing around for? We have to get to school." Trish said as she walked out the front door, coming face to face with Nidia.   
  
"Hey, what's up?" Trish asked, trying to be polite.  
  
"Nothing much. I'm just happy that I'm not a freshman this year." Nidia said. This year she was a sophomore. One look at her and you could tell that she only spends 2 seconds on the way she dresses. You can also tell that she doesn't shower, by the way she smells. She was wearing jean cut shorts, and a shirt that revealed more the Trish's shirt. All summer Nidia was with Goldberg and Rosey. She even tried to get with Shawn, but it didn't work. She was continually trying to get him, which was the reason Trish didn't like her. She despised people who played two guys at once.   
  
"She's a slut." Trish whispered back to her brother after he asked her why she didn't like Nidia.As the group started walking, they all talked to one person, as opposed to having a group conversation. Trish was talking to rosey about what classes she had, and Shawn was talking to Jericho about what he was going to do when he got his car. Goldberg was talking to Nidia about what he thinks about the preps that go to their school. While Trish was talking, one particular thing she said caught the attention of all the guys.  
  
"Ya third hour is Wood Shop." she said."What?!" All the guys yelled together.  
  
"What?" Trish asked looking at them all.  
  
"They let you in that class? Either you're insane or they are for letting you in the class. By the end you'll have no fingers." Jericho stated.  
  
"Shut up Jericho. I'm not that clumsy." Trish said."Yeah you are." they all said in unison."I'm the King of the World, and I say you have to change classes!" Jericho said, cocky as usual.  
  
"Get a life. You're not in charge of me, that's why I dumped your sorry ass in the first place." Trish said as she walked away."Ouch." Goldberg said, supressing a smile. "But she does have a point you know."

"Shut up, you two." Shawn said as they all approached the school.

AN thanks again to XtReMe-GuRl707 for if it werent for her you all wouldnt be able to read this lol 


	3. chapter three

Chapter Three:  
Finally at School  
  
When the group got in the school, Rosey and Trish went to find where the freshmen hall was, and to find their lockers. Trish and Rosey split up because their lockers weren't in the same hall. They weren't even within the same numbers. Trish's was 550, whereas Rosey's was 420. They decided to split up and Trish finally found her locker. After about the tenth try, she managed to get her locker open. She put all her stuff in except for the things she needed and headed off to see where her brother and the rest of the group went off to. She got lost on the way until she finally saw Jericho coming down the hall, looking for her.  
  
"Where have you been? It's been ten minutes! What took you so long?"  
  
"I couldn't open my locker and i got lost." she said as she moved her hands around to show how big the school was. "I wish that I could just go back to my old school."  
  
"Now stop being an ass clown and get over it. You haven't even gone to class yet. You have to give it a try first before you can say that you hate it."  
  
"You're mean but you're right. I'll give it a try." Trish said looking at Jericho. If he wouldn't have tried to run her life, they would still be together.  
  
"Can you show me the way? I can't for the life of me find my way around this place." she said as Jericho laughed. He started walking and Trish followed. Trish looked around and realized that they were going to the cafeteria. She then realized that the freshmen hall was down that hall. She looked around the cafeteria and realized how big it was. She realized the reason it probably looked so big, was because the group were the only people in there.  
  
"It's about time!" Shawn yelled.  
  
"Oh shut up." Trish said looking around. "Where's Rosey and Goldberg?"  
  
"Goldberg went to find Rosey the same time I went to find you. I guess they're not back yet." Jericho explained, taking a seat.  
  
"Oh, ok. I'm starving." Trish said.  
  
"You're always hungry. I don't know how you can eat all that food and not gain a pound." Jericho stated. It was ten minutes until they started serving breakfast.

Trish smiled at Jericho and Nidia.

"That smile, what do you do? Practice in front of the mirror? I mean you and Shawn have a smile to die for." She took the comment as a compliment.  
  
Jericho looked over at Shawn and smirked. "So I take it that Y2J and HBK are back in action?" HBK and Y2J were names they gave each other. Trish had no idea why they would give each other those names. She knew HBK stood for Heart Break Kid, but she had no idea what Y2J stood for, and quite frankly, she didn't want to find out. They were the only ones in the cafeteria when finally kids started to show up. As Trish looked around again she realized that now that the kids had entered, it still looked as big as it first did when it was empty. Trish stood up and walked to the line to grab breakfast. She felt as though everybody was watching her. She had a feeling that everyone sensed she was new, and knew nobody except for the group. She felt completely lost and unwanted.

AN; rember to review thanks again to all of you who reviwed 


	4. chapter four

Chapter Four:

On the Way to First Hour

As Trish finished with her breakfast, she realized she still had ten minutes to go before she had to get to class. However, she wanted to get there early so she could pick her seat before the rest of the students. As she was about to leave she saw someone with multi-colored hair walking towards the group.

"Hey what's up?" Jericho yelled as he seen him.

"Oh, nothing. Sucks to be back at school and have to see your ugly ass." the man with the multi-colored hair replied. Trish looked at the guy and wondered who he was and if she had class with him. She looked at Jericho as he looked at her. She then nodded her head towards the guy, and Jericho got a look of realization on his face.

"Oh, sorry. Trish this is Jeff Hardy, and Jeff this is Trish Stratus, HBK's little sister.

"Wow, really? You guys dont look alike." He said looking her up and down. Jericho gave him a warning look then sat down.

"Oh, that's because we have a different dad. But watch." Trish said as she called Shawn over. She whispered in his ear and he looked at Jeff, then back at Trish, nodding his head. Jeff looked completely lost, but then HBK and Trish smiled at him and laughed.

"Oh, now i see the resemblance. Y'all got the same smile." Jeff said in awe as Trish nodded her head. She then went back to the table and grabbed her stuff.

''So who is going to walk me to my first hour?'' Trish asked.

"I will." Jericho and HBK said at the same time.

"I'll take her because I'm her older brother and it's just down the hall from me." HBK stated. Jericho said something that Trish couldn't hear, but then agreed with HBK because he didn't want to hear about 'sweet chin music'. Trish smiled at Jeff who was talking to RVD about what their next prank was going to be.

"Well I guess it was nice meeting you Jeff." Trish said. Jeff nodded and smiled.

"Like wise. See you at lunch." he said. It was just a short way from the cafeteria. Trish realized that this school was formed in an eight, so now all she had to do was find all her classes, then she'd be fine.

''So what teacher do you have?'' Shawn asked.

"I think his name is Mr.Undertaker." Trish said, causing Shawn to laugh.

"Don't let his name scare you. If you work hard and listen you will do great." Shawn encouraged and Trish nodded her head, thinking back to last year.

Sh only had to remember one teacher's name, but now she had to remember four new names. Shawn looked at her.

"What's your schedule?" he asked. She pulled out her schedule and read it off.

"First hour I have language with Mr. Undertaker, second hour I have Life and Career Development with Mrs. Mae Young. Third Hour it's Wood Shop with Mr. Bradshaw and fifth hour it's Integrated Science with Mr. Tazz." Shawn looked at the schedule. They reached Trish's class. She looked at Shawn, then in the class. She developed a fearful look on her face.

"When you get in there it's not so bad." Shawn said, as he pushed her in the class.

"Thanks a lot Shawn." Trish mumbled to herself. Trish looked around the room and realized it wasn't that bad, so she took a seat the furthest away from people as she could.

AN i have to take a brake and get some homework done so it might be two days till i right another chapter but thanks again to XtReMe-GuRl707


	5. chapter five

Chapter Five

What Surprises

As Trish sat down the bell rang for the five minute warning. The kids started to flow into the classroom as Trish sat in awe seeing how many students there were. While she was staring, bad news walked in. Nidia. Trish couldn't believe that she had a class with her and to make it worse Nida took the seat next to her.

"So I didn't know you took this class." Nidia said as she turned to look at Trish.

"I have this quarter and next." Trish said, focusing on the girl next to her.

"I took it last year but I failed it. I hate this class." Nidia groaned.

"Oh really. I love English and I scored college level in reading and writing on the test in seventh grade." Trish said as she looked around. Nobody else sat next to her and she liked it that way. No one to bug her but the nasty slut next to her.

"This is my yard and I will not have you snot nose kids failing this class. Now I will be passing some papers around. Look over them and memorize it because in this class I demand respect." Mr Undertaker said as he began passing around the papers. By the way he spoke Trish knew that he meant what he said. She began to think that her first hour wouldn't be so bad. Now all she had to worry about was what her other teachers were like. The rest of the hour and fifty-five minutes were spent listening on the rules. The bell rang and Trish walked out just as she bumped into a beautiful red haired girl, who was looking just as confused as her.

"Sorry." Trish said.

"That's ok. Is this language class?" The red haired girl asked.

"Yup. Do you know where life and careers is?" Trish asked her.

"Nope sorry." the girl replied.

"That's ok. I see my brother I'll just get him to show me. Bye." Trish said as she turned to walk away. "SHAWN!!" she yelled as she ran towards him. "I have a problem. I don't know where my second hour is."

"Alright. I'll get someone to show you. You have Mrs. Mae Young." Shawn said as he began to look around, trying to find someone who could take her. "Jericho can't take you around because he's in special classes and doesn't get breaks like us. He has only one class so you won't see him until lunch." Trish sighed and looked around. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Jeff walking their way.

"How about Jeff?" Trish asked hopefully.

"Sure. If he will."

"Hey guys! What's up?" Jeff asked as he approached them.

"Oh nothing. Just trying to find someone to take Trish around school until she can get around on her own. I was wondering if you would be that someone Jeff. What classes do you have?" Shawn asked.

"That's no problem. And I have wood shop third hour." Jeff said.

"They let both of you in wood shop? I can't believe they let you in man. They are not doing good with placing people in classes." Shawn laughed just as the bell rang to give the five minute warning. Jeff turned to Trish.

"We should get you to class little lady." Jeff said in a horrible old western voice. Trish laughed at him before she started to follow him.

AN yum im eatin reeses bites and getting yelled at by my mom becuase im writting this instead of doing my homework woops lol please review so that im not getting yelled at for nothing thanks again to XtReMe-GuRl707 :)


	6. chapter six

Chapter Six: 2nd and Lunch

When Trish made it to 'Life and Career Development' she sat way in the back. She couldn't wait for lunch. She was soo hungry and needed to eat something. Just as she began to think about lunch, the class started to fill up. She was glad she arrived early, having the opportunity to choose the seat she wanted.

"Well, today there isn't much we can do," Mrs. Mae Young began, "the power in my office is out so class you may just socialize for the rest of the period." Trish looked around and realized that somebody had taken the seat next to her.

"Hi I'm Trish." She said to the girl next to her who looked to be about 5'7 with really blonde hair.

"Hi I'm Torrie." the blonde smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I hope we have more classes together." Trish stated, meaning what she said. The girl seemed really nice.

"Yeah same here." Torrie smiled. They talked for the remainder of class. When the bell rang Trish grabbed her things and walked out the door only to find Jeff standing there.

"Hey there. I thought you might need some help getting to your locker." Jeff said to her as he grabbed her books. Trish looked at him and laughed.

"Oh aren't you the nice one?" Trish said as the two of them began walking. They went to Jeff's locker first so he could drop off his books. Then they proceeded onto Trish's locker. After she dropped her stuff off they finally got into the line for lunch.

"So what are your classes like so far?" Jeff asked.

"They're okay. But Mr. Understaker is a little intimidating." she replied, evoking laughter from Jeff.

"Has he given you his lecture about how it's his yard?" Jeff asked. Trish looked at Jeff and realized he had a great smile and laughed.

"Oh so he has given that speech to not only our class then." she said.

"Nah. He gives that speech to everybody. It works on mostly every freshman but one." Trish looked at Jeff and smiled.

"What did you do?" she asked him, noticing a mischevious glint in his eye.

"Let's just say he didn't scare me." Jeff said, leaving it at that. The two had reached the beginning of the lunch line and had to choose what to eat. Trish looked up at Jeff and decided not to order what he did and got herself the bosco sticks. They punched in their doces and walked off to find their table. When they arrived at it, Jericho looked up at the two of them and stormed off to the line. They both looked at each other and shrugged before sitting down. The entire lunch time Jeff and Trish sat together. When it ended Trish told Jeff she needed to go back to her locker. Jeff stood up to get rid of the remainder of his lunch. Trish didn't think it looked edible, it was more like goop.

When they reached her locker, Jeff took off to the end of the hall to talk to some of his friends. After she grabbed her books, Trish made her way to the end of the hall where Jeff was and noticed Jericho had just joined in the conversation. As she got a little closer she heard Jericho talking to Jeff in a whisperish voice. In order to hear you had to be pretty close, luckily for Trish, she was.

"You better stay away from Trish." Jericho said. "She doesn't want a freak like you, she wants the King of the World."

"Then why'd she break up with your sorry ass?" Jeff asked becoming infuriated.

"Because of morons like you." he stated simply. Trish had had enough and decided to make her presence known. She plastered a smile on her face hoping she could stop the exchange going on between the two. She smiled at Jericho then turned to Jeff.

"Hey, I thought you had classes like me." Trish said. Jeff looked at her confused.

"Trish." he began to say, then noticed her intense stare and he took the hint. "Oh yeah you're right. See you later Jericho."

"You better believe it assclown." Jericho said through gritted teeth just as the five minute bell rang.


	7. chapter seven

Chapter Seven: Oh No Third Hour

As Trish and Jeff made it to their third hour class they met up with Rosey and another person that Jeff knew. He introduced Trish to the guy who was named Rey Mysterio. Also standing with them was Billy and Chuck. Everyone believed they were gay, but that didn't bother Trish. She still found them cool to hang out with. Trish thought that third hour was going to be cool but when she walked into the classroom some guy called her a slut. Jeff and Rosey became infuriated by the comment and were ready to go after the guy, but they were held back.

"Just ignore him. He's just jealous. He can't even make it with a pig." Trish said. The guy looked over at Trish and glared.

"Sean O'Haire can get anybody he wants." the man said referring to himself. Trish looked at him and was about to say something when Mr. Bradshaw entered ther oom. Everybody took their seats, Rosey sat in front of her and Jeff and Rey were on either side of her. Sean O'Haire took the seat the furthest away from the group. The class was small and Trish was happy that there weren't many people she didn't know.

"Well since we have a small class I don't expect any fighting." Mr. Bradshaw laughed as he pulled out a beer earning himself looks from his students. "I don't really care what you do in wood shop, but just don't bother me and we'll be fine."

Trish looked over at Jeff. "Is this guy for real?" She asked. Jeff nodded and then went to say something but stopped when he heard the class snickering. He looked up and spotted Mr. Bradshaw looking at the two of them.

"You two. Go on over there and get on your safety glasses and make something." he said. Everyone, including Trish and Jeff, got up and walked over to where the safety glasses were stored. The students then made their way into the wood working room, which was joined with the classroom.

The class was going okay until Sean said something about Trish. An angered Rey grabbed a 2 by 4 and hit him upside the head with it. Rosey picked him up and Jeff told him to put him in the back room where the wood was stored. It was the only door that could be only locked from the outside, so Rosey threw him in and shut the door.

"If he wakes up before I get back," Jeff started, "Knock him out again." He then grabbed Trish's hand and led her down the hall. "Go get your make-up" he said.

Ten minutes later and two more hits to the head of O'Haire, Jeff and Trish returned. She handed her make-up to him and then he asked her to leave the room while he took care of the problem. Five minutes later Jeff came out.

"Hey guys come on in." he said to Trish, Chuck and Billy. When they entered the room, there was O'Haire. Or at least what they thought was him. He had on Trish's make-up and red dress Jeff had found. He was looking like a really bad cross dresser. Jeff took out his camera and told Billy and Chuck to go up and look like they were all together. Billy and Chuck did exactly what Jeff told them to do. Trish just stood there and laughed as picture after picture was taken.

"Jeff what are you going to do with those?" Trish asked stifling a laugh.

"Oh I don't know." Jeff said casually before a smirk crossed his face. "Give them to the school newspaper?"

As the bell rang everyone was still laughing at the unconscious O'Haire.

AN sorry for the long wait my computer was down but please forgive me and review


	8. chapter eight

  
chapter eight sports in between 4th hour   
  


Everybody pours out of their class room as the bell signals the end of the third hour. Trish and Jeff find their way to Trish locker.   
  
"So what class do you have?» Ask Trish while Throwing her safety glasses in her locker.   
  
"I have Biology with Theodore Long. I swear that guy hates me. Says Jeff but as he says it Trish notice that he has a smile in his eyes she didn't ask and she didn't want to know so she dropped it.   
  
Trish is shutting her locker when some one grabs her hips toward their body Trish is so shocked that it toke her a minute to realize what happen when Trish finally came to her senses she looked up to see who it was shocked by who it was it was Jericho.   
  
"Jericho who the hell do you think you are grabbing me like that? No one and I mean no one grabs me like that. You should know that". Trish says clearing into Jericho with a look that a lioness gives to their prey before killing them.   
  
"God what's your deal? Before you started hanging with ass clown say Jericho pointing at Jeff, "Correction you use to be nice to me but senses I started hanging with other guys to have been an ass clown to everybody especially Jeff. So in till you pull your self together and apologize to me and Jeff I have nothing to you.   
  
Jericho just stands their with a look with a look in his eyes that only Trish can tell is that he sorry but she stands there with a look of pure anger as soon as Jericho knows that she means what she said and their was no way he would apologize to a man that he hates right now so he knows has angry look in his eyes and storms of.   
  
Trish looks at Jeff. Jeff has a shocked look on is face that it was hard not to laugh at so Trish did the only thing she could do.   
  
"So you have any siblings? Trish says trying to fit a laugh.   
  
"Yeah I have an older brother who is a junior. He's at home sick or so he says His name is Matt and what the heck was that back there?   
  
Trish thinks about it and remembers her brother saying something about a Matt Hardy being Captain of the Varsity football.   
  
Trish ignore Jeff question "oh yeah I think I heard his name. Isn't he on the football team and last year was on the honor wall?   
  
"He's the only smart one on his team. Jeff said when they passed by a bunch of football players.   
  
"Hey Hardy your lucky your brother is the team captain one of the bigger one yelled at Jeff.   
  
"And your lucky they let neadrathon in the sports other wise you might have to learn for once. Jeff laughs out loud when he hears another football player ask what a neadrathon was. Jeff was also shock when he heard Trish laugh to.   
  
"Wow I'm seconded guessing if I should go to cheer leading tryouts. Trish says laughing as she turns the corner.   
  
"so your in sports?''   
  
"Yup in the fall I'm cheer leading and in the winter I'm in volleyball.   
  
Jeff looks at her and laughs " Hey have they had tryouts yet?"   
  
"No its like in a week or two at least I think so.   
  
"I'm in sports myself "   
  
"oh really please tell." Trish says while smiling that has made her and her brother popular among all the schools they went to.   
  
Man she has an awesome body great smile and to top it off she has a great personality. I cant believe she's single and she is hanging out with me. I hope I'm not dreaming if I am I don't want to ever wake up. Jeff thinks to himself as he stares at Trish.   
  
" What? do I have something in my mouth? Jokes Trish.   
  
" Oh no sorry what was the question again Trying to cover up but falling miserly.   
  
" What...sports...are...you...in..? Trish says really slow like she was talking to a 2 year old.   
  
Jeff couldn't help but laugh at how she was making front of him she looked so cute doing it to but what did he really know about her? nothing so he wont take anything to big for now.   
  
"I'm on the soccer team right now then in the winter me and Matt are on the wrestling team but usually we just wrestling in our back yard, but I'm thinking of joining the cheer leading team because I heard that a beautiful freshmen is trying out I think you might know her, her name is Stratus?.   
  
Trish couldn't help but blush yeah I think I might know her Trish trying to hold the giggles as they come to Trish class but what about your soccer?   
  
"Why couldn't I do both?» Jeff asks while leaning onto the wall outside Trish class room as the one minute   
warning bell rings. Jeff stand up "So am I going to have to walk you back to your locker after class?"   
  
"No not if you don't want to I think I could get back by my self" as the bell rings.   
  
Jeff looks at Trish and does a back flip then starts to run to his class Trish is laughing really hard when she goes. When Trish finally clams down she realizes only two people RVD and the red hair girl that she bumped into that morning and she decided that she would sit with Rob as she was sitting down the girl sat down right by her.   
  
"Hi again Trish said while polling her books out for science. Science was not her favorite class at all.   
  
"Hi I'm sorry I don't have anybody else to sit with and I remember you from this morning and you were nice so   
is it ok if I sit with you?   
  
"Oh that's ok I'm new here to but I guess I'm lucky I have my brother and his group." Trish says leaning back in   
her chair.   
  
"I'm Lita I'm sorry I bump into you this morning I'm new too I went to a charter school" Lita says polling out her books to." I liked my charter school we dint have uniforms ether."   
  
Trish could tell Lita wouldn't last long uniforms she was wearing a black tank top with a fishnet green shirt over it and some low hip huggers that Trish saw at hot topics and she had army boots on. She looked like she was ready to kick anybody ass. Trish loved the look but she would never try it well maybe but once and that's it.   
  
"I'm Trish"-aren't you a rude lady not introducing me to your friend over there. RVD interrupts Trish.   
  
Trish laughs "I'm sorry Lita this rude guys over there is Rob Van Damn know for short RVD."   
  
Rob looks around. "dude this is cool I'm sitting by the hottest babes in class but everything is cool when you RVD. Trish and Lita laugh when he does his thumb thing. Trish and Lita both look at each other and at the same time the end up hitting RVD and they both end up laughing again. As Trish is laughing she thinking "I can tell this is going to be an awesome year but as Trish thinks this she has no idea what things are waiting for her.  
  
AN i know its been awhile but i got two chapters for you and thanks again to my friend Gina shes the one that edited these chapter i got some coming i think lol  



	9. chapter nine

chapter nine enemies and friends 

It had been two weeks sense Trish had first started high school and so far she loved it. People here were really nice but not everyone liked each other with friends there was enemies Trish had a great group that were fun to hang with they were made of Jeff, Matt, Lita, Stacy, Torrie, RVD, Edge, and Trish herself but with her friends came enemies and they had the worst group that they had to deal with they were Nidia, Dawn, Molly, Rosey, Sean O' here, Christen Crash and a girl that Trish hated the most her name was Rose. Rose had come to Hillsdale about a week school started and the first day she had kissed Jeff and Jericho right in front of her. Trish didn't really mind Jericho that much she was getting over him but Jeff not a lot of people new that she had a crush on him but Trish knew that Rose could tell because the look Rose had given her when she did kiss him and then that bitch had the nerve to call her a nasty slutty hoe of course Trish didn't do anything but she wouldn't help but put a little saw dust for wood shop in Rose locker so when she opened her locker she had a mouth full of saw dust. There was a lot of fighting between the groups because everybody on Rose side had a crush on Trish group. "O my god I cant believe that I'm going to be late because of your dumb ass" Trish yells at Shawn while looking at the clock "If your lazy ass would wake up to the alarm clock and didn't have me wake you up we wouldn't be in this mess", Shawn yelled back. "You spend more time in front of that mirror then me", complained Trish "If I miss my ride so help me I tell everybody your little secret Trish yells at Shawn while picking her clothes she had finally decided on black leather pants with a matching tub top with devil angel across the top "If you even say one word I will make your life a living hell," Shawn looks at Trish with a glare from hell. "Fine I wont tell everybody you sleep with a Barbie doll big brother," Trish said while laughing. "Trish god damn you it isn't a Barbie doll its a G.I Joe and I have had him since I was little and you know it," Shawn says while running to try and grab her. Trish just in time runs into the bathroom just in time. Ten minutes later Just as Trish gets her makeup done she hears her ride pull up "Crap Shawn have you seen my shoes?" she hears that there getting more annoyed at her tardiness. "Ya look under the table." Shawn yells grabbing her grabbing his and her book bag. "Thanks, gotta run, you have a ride right?" ask Trish while grabbing her bag from Shawn "Ya I'm getting a ride from Hunter, so don't worry about me, now get out there before they leave your slow ass." Shawn says while laughing and pushing Trish out the door. "Hey its about time," Jeff yells from the passer front seat.» We have been waiting for you for ten minutes, You toke longer then Stacy, Lita, Torrie, you even almost beat Rob, "Hey it takes time to look like this but you know every things cool when your R.V.D. "Shut up." everybody screamed at him. Matt was the only one with the that the girls would let them since they either didn't have a vehicle or didn't have a license and were afraid of the way Jeff, Rob and Edge they were the crazies at the wheel. Matt drove a van that was black and with the curtsy of Jeff had blue lighting bolts on the side. Stacy was sitting next to Rob her boyfriend they were an of and on again couple and by the looks of thing Trish guessed they were on again. Torrie was sitting next Edge, everybody knew Torrie and Edge had a crush on each other but they didn't see it at all. They still hadn't pick Lita up and when do Trish knows that Jeff will be kicked out of his seat so Lita could sit next to Matt they were a couple to but they seemed more into each other more and more as the days goes by. Trish knew that once Jeff got kicked out of the seat he would have to sit next to her. Trish couldn't help but smile she had crush on Jeff but only a few knew she had one people kept asking if she was going out with him and she would always tell them that see was only best friends. Jericho was still being an assclown to Jeff but was being nice to Trish so she couldn't help but forgive him but she still hates the way he treats Jeff they used to be good friends but lately you wouldnt really tell it was kind of getting to Trish but she had to leave that stuff for later right now she was happy. Everybody had somebody that they like there was problems. Rose group also had crush on them. Stacy had to deal with Nidia always all over Rob and Rob had to deal with Sean O' Haire hitting on Stacy, Edge even though he wasn't going out with Torrri he couldn't help but be really pissed at Rosey even though Edge knew that Rosey didn't have a chance in hell with Torrie it still bugged him. Torrie wasn't so secure with Edge and Dawn. What was worse was Lita and Matt had to with Molly Holly and Crash. Molly and Crash were cousins and they were the smartest out of that group. So they kept trying to get Matt and Lita to split up with different techniques some would have worked on any ordinary couple but they were Matt and Lita were a stronger couple then what Molly and Crash gave them credit for. Trish was more complicated. Rose had decided to set her grubby eyes on Jeff and Trish couldn't Stand her but if Trish said anything then Jeff would know how she felt and she wasn't sure he was ready for him to know and she wasn't sure if he felt the same way. To make it worst Rose somehow found out how she felt about Jeff. Even thought Trish didn't know Jeff had a crush on her as well. He too didn't like that fat slut all over him as well. Jeff had to deal with a stupid jock (A.N sorry for all you jocks out there hell I'm even one but I don't really like football players that much i only know one person that i like as a friend that is on a football team but please don't let this stop you from reading enough with this stupid chit chat on with the story) the football player was the on in the hall that yelled at Jeff. Test Jeff didn't like the ways that he always found a way to touch Trish or make her bend down to pick something up to check out her ass. Jeff really worry about Test but he felt a little secure because what he was planning was going to get back at Rose and her group for making their lives hell for the past week and with the Jttml ( A.N Jttml= Trish group and ill just say sluts for Rose group so not confuse you and me lol) hating Sluts more and more Jeff had a plan that would put him in the extreme but he hope Jttml would go for it 

AN this is chapter ten hope you like it thanks to Gina who toke out of her time to edit this chapter thanks girl please review   



	10. chapter ten

Chapter ten  
break  
  
When the group went to Lita, they notice that she seemed upset. Lita was Trish's best friend and she could tell something was not right. Lita seemed pissed of and a little tired. "I hate them beyond belief Crash and Holly especially.They were all calling my house for a long time. I didn't get to sleep till 5:30, and my mom was screaming at me for having late phone calls, so its been one crappy day and to top it off we have to go to school... Jeff you better get out of my seat before I go extreme on your ass.I'm not in the mood." Lita said grumpily. "Man are you in a bad mood?" Jeff said sarcastically. Being a smart ass at the moment was not the wisest thing though, because when he was getting out Lita shut the door where it counted. "She warned you little brother, why did you have to be the smart ass? Why don't you listen to people? You wouldnt be in so much pain if you would have just listen." Matt said looking stern but laughing at Jeff who still hasdn't left the ground and was still moaning. "Damn girl you must have been pissed, he's still on the ground," Trish said, going over to her trying not to laugh. "Dude...that must of hurt man that just was not cool." Rob said looking out of the van. "You had to a smart ass didn't you...but still no man deserves that. That didn't reek of awesomeness." Edge said looking at Lita.   
  
Jeff finally got up about two minutes later, and while he was taking his sweet time Trish came up with an awesome idea. "Hey I got an idea that will put you in a better mood Lita why dont we just not go to school?" Trish asked looking around "Don't you know if you dont show up then they call your house, and I dont need my mom to have another excuse to yell some more." Lita complained. "Well why dont we have Skittles over there call in for us? He can pretend to be our dad and Stacy can be our mom for those of us who need it...so we don't have to go to school, and it will be excused to. C'mon guys it will be kool." Trish said convincingly. "Well I dont see why not how about you guys?" Lita said, whilst looking around at the others who were nodding in agreement. "But were could we hang I mean, I bet people will notice a van full of High schoolers who are supposed to be in school and we will end up getting either caught out by Mr.Bischoff or Mr.McMahon and that equals big trouble for all of us. plus, I dont know if we can get in more trouble than skipping school other than a fight." Torrie said looking worried. "I know where we can go, but why dont we go get something to eat." Matt said pulling out of Lita's drivewa.  
  
"Ok, done." Jeff finished calling the school, just in time to hear them agree to go somewhere to eat. Glad that he could help get Lita out of her bad mood, he joined them in the car. Then Trish thought of something important. "Wait I have to call Shawn otherwise I'll be in big trouble." Trish said grabbing the cell phone out of Jeff's hand before he could do anything. "Oh, H.B.K won't care," Edge sayed laughing "I know but he would call home to find out where I am,though."Trish said dialing his cell. "Hello HBK talking." Shawn answered the phone. "Hey Shawn Im not going to school today." Trish said really nervously. "Why the hell not!?" Shawn half-yelled. "There's something me and the group need to take care of." Trish answered quickly. "Did you call the school?" Shawn asked. "No Jeff and Stacy did, we know what we're doing." Trish said. "Ok but I don't think you should make a habit of it,though I guess I'll see you later." Shawn said nonchalantly. "Ok Oh!! Wait tell mom I will be home at 6:00 instead, or I'll call if I will be later then that. Ok thanks bro." Trish said. "Yeah I guess I'll see you when I see you." And with that, the phone conversation was over.  
  
"So were are we going again?" Jeff asked "I was on the phone when you guys said where we were going." "We're getting some breakfast from Mcdonalds." Stacy informed him. "Good, 'cause I'm hungry," Jeff said really loud for everyone to hear. "Hey Skittles you're always hungry," Stacy said laughing, "so is Rob." Stacy added thoughtfully. "You bet...I think Rob can even eat more then Jeff, but I dont know." Torrie giggled. "Hey!" Rob and Jeff yelled together, clearly insulted. Everybody cracked up laughing, as they pulled up to the drive-thru in McDonalds.  
  
A.N Thanks to TeamExtremeGurl who without her help I would not be continuing this story she also did a great job to edit this I still need reviews and im not going to update that much since school is back in but ill try harder if i get some more reviews 


	11. chapter 11

The hang out  
Chapter 11  
  
"I dont feel so good," Jeff said bending over. 

"Well that's what you get for eating half the  
breakfast menu you dork. I swear you cant hold on to  
money for the life of you." Complained Matt  
  
"Where are we anyway?" Torrie asked them all.

Nobody knew but Matt where they were the only  
thing they did know about this place is that it was  
beautiful. They were in the way back of some woods. The  
trees were just green like spring and by the sound it  
seemed that a lake or spring was near by, and in the middle  
of where they were there was a run down condoned  
house.

"Well this is my grandfather old house and in his will  
he gave this land and everything on it to me and Jeff  
when he passed away. I come out here to think some  
times, not a lot of people know about whats all the  
way out here. I thought that we could fix this place  
and this could be like our hang out to get away from  
everything and stuff, it's going to cost a pretty penny  
but if we can do it nobody but us and the ones we pick  
will be able to come out here. So what do you all  
think?'' Matt said.

"I have a queston, why the hell didn't I know about  
this?" Jeff whined.

"Because I didn't want to tell you. You know about it  
now so stop whining." Matt said matter-of-factly.

"I say we go for it, I've got some money and me and Jeff  
can get some wood out of woodshop. I don't think  
Bradshaw would care right, Jeff?" Trish said.

"Right, I dont have any money but I've got plenty of  
paint so we can do that too."

"Well I can get some money and some generators from  
my dad's store." Rob said. (A.N. i know none of these  
stuff were in their real life but that's the fun of FF  
lol)

"Well I have some money, but that's like the only thing  
I can really do." Edge said.

"And me and Torrie can go shoping for this place  
since we know how to get things basically free." Stacy  
said.

"Lita since you work at the garage, d'you think you can get  
us some tools?" asked Matt.

"Yeah, I think I can do that no prob." Lita said.

"So let's get to work on tearing this old house down." Matt said excitedly.

A/N: I guess I'm continuing, but if I don't get some  
reviews soon I'll stop.  



	12. chapter 12

AN. I don't own any thing but me the Song Accidentally In love belongs to CountingCrows

Chapter 14

Morning Troubles

And Tryouts

It was weeks ago that Matt showed them the house and it was looking like a place you could go though it look liked if the rain came then it would go down. It was hard to between the boys always having practice everyday but no matter how tired they were they would always come and try and help the girls.

Today Trish, Lita, Stacy and Torrie were all excited over school today that yesterday they all spent the night at Torrie's house and imagine four girls trying to get up in the morning and get around. O ya it was hell

Torrie's room looked like a tornado came through

"Have you seen my Top?" yelled Stacy

"No but have you seen my boat?" Lita yelled

"Have any of you guys seen my eyeliner" Trish was through everything around.

Torrie being the smart one that she was she yell for there attention " Now if you all would shut up you would be able to look together and maybe we will be on time well as much of on time that we usually are" Torrie giggled at the end. "Now why don't we clean this room up a bit and we can find some stuff."

A half an hour later the room look less like a tornado and more like a pigsty well at least the girls found what they were looking for. Torrie was dressed in a White top that hanged of on of the shoulders and a ping low hip huggers and Stacy was in another Skirt black with white beads at the bottom and a tub top that said What ever you say I know I look good. Trish was wearing black leather pants with a shirt that was showing just the right amount not to be called slutty and just enough to look good. Lita had those gothic pants but they were hip huggers the chains were all over her shirt was strapless and black with the saying The closest thing you will come to a brainstorm is a lit drizzle and on top of the shirt was a fishnet red top.

The girls were actually ready before Matt even polled up in the drive way and the girls didn't want the boys to die of shock so they decide they would listen to a song first and just there luck one of there favorite song came one Counting Crows Accidentally In Love they started to sing together

So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know   
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
think about it every time  
I think about it  
can't stop thinking 'bout it

Trish, Torrie, Lita and Stacy were jumping up and down that they were bumping into each other and they finally said forget it a got in a pillow fit they had all their clothes covered in feathers and other things in the pillow.

How much longer will it take to cure this  
just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on  
turn a little faster  
come on, come on  
the world will follow after  
come on, come on  
cause everybody's after love

By this time the boys had come in and it was really hard for the boys to see they girls acting so not them. It was hilarious to see Torrie jumping up and down coved in Feathers, Stacy and Trish shaking her ass in a really weird way and Lita trying in singing, which was really bad. The boys were fighting so bad not to laugh and let the girls now that they were there. Edge got an idea watching the girls. He saw Torrie's video camera just like a few feet away so he got the boys to go out to the other room

" I got an idea lets get this on tape Torrie has video camera but it's a little father then I would like to get it since its like a few feet away form were I would like to go we need some one of a smaller frame." Edge said looking at the boys.

"I'll do it I have no prob just show me were it its. Jeff said looking happy.

So I said I'm a snowball running  
running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
melting under blue skies   
belting out sunlight  
shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
to the strawberry ice cream  
never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
but there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
mean we're never alone,  
never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
if you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love (x7)

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally (X 2)

Come on, come on  
spin a little tighter  
come on, come on  
and the world's a little brighter  
come on, come on  
just get you inside her

Love ...I'm in love

After the song the girls were a mess and they still didn't notice the boys. When they finally saw them it was to late they got most of the song and what the girls were doing on tape.

"You asshole what are you doing? Where'd you get that tape?" Torrie was screaming at the boys when they realized they were there

"If you don't give us that tape you be sorry." Lita looking pissed that this was happing.

By this time the girls had backed the boys in the corner the boys looked at each other and all at once they yelled, "RUN!!"

The girls would get their revenge later but they had to redo their makeup and other stuff plus its not like they boys will show the whole school right?

By the time they were finished they all they had was five minutes left to get to school and get everything around. They were in such a hurry that they forgot the tape for a minute. They also remember what today was Tryouts and they didn't want to be late.

5 Minutes later

The girls were at their locker. When Trish got to her locker just her luck Test was their waiting for her.

" What are you doing? Don't you have a class to go to?" Trish asked trying to get her books out.

" Yes but I thought you would like me to walk you to class you know since when you make the cheerleading team we would be a official couple it would only look right if I walked you." Test said looking cockier then ever.

"Well Test as faltering as that sounds I'm going to walk my self to class and if I ever agreed to go out with you then I would have to get a head scan so Fuck of" Trish said getting more and more pissed with every word that by the end she was screaming.

"Look there's no need for you to get all pissing it must be that time of the month so I forgive you so just hurry up and get your shit and we can get going."

Trish was about to just kick him when Jeff and Jericho walk around the corner they both seemed to be fighting but when they both saw Test they stop what they were doing and came to her add.

"Test what the hell are you doing haven't you learned by now that she's not in to you like you are.'' Jeff said coming to stand by Trish.

"Ya she had the King of the world what makes you think that she would want a shit head like you anyway she's way out of your league so buzz of."

"Ya what ever I talk to you later Trish I got to go to class and I don't want to be seen with these to dip shits, you shouldn't either but till we get together I don't really got a say." Test said walking away."

Before Trish could say anything test was around the corner

"Thanks guys I don't think he would have left me alone, so what you guys doing shouldn't you been in class to?"

"Well I thought I would come and walk to you class when I bump into this asshole and he to wanted to walk with you."

Ya Rainbow you just cant get that this girl is way to good for you can you. I mean she's already went with the King of the world so you might as well get that through your thick skull and move on." Jericho was just ranting of at the mouth as he always does that he didn't notice that he was the only one there till the bell brought him back to earth. Trish and Jeff had already left.

A.N. Sorry it toke so ling but i finnaly got it and ill be posting a new story soon maybe in the next month so please review story and tell me what you think of this chapter its longer then normal so please forgive me.


	13. Chapter 13

Tryouts

Chapter13

After class that day the girls but Lita were in the locker room getting ready for tryouts. They were the only ones in there at the time since tryouts wasn't for another hour. It seemed that Trish was the only really nervous. Well the other girls were on the junior high squad sense 7th grade, and were on the team last year. They also new the coach,

"Do you think the boys will come to watch?'' Torrie asked while stretching.

"I know Lita will but other then that I have no idea" Trish said while trying to calm her nerves.

"How many do you think will try out?" Trish asked the girls

"Well the team from last year will more and likely be there, every body has to try out no matter if they were on the team last year or not. Stacy said trying to calm Trish down

An hour later

It look liked 20 girls and 5 guys had come to tryout there's only 7 on Varsity and 7 on JV for the girls and 2 or alternates that met that 4 girls would be cut and the guys don't usually get cut they go straight to varsity all they have to do is lift a girl and they make the team. so 2 would be alternates it look like there was 5 Freshmen, 6 Sophomores, 7 Juniors, 2 Seniors.

"Well it looks like we have more rookies then returnees" Stacy said looking around

Trish was looking around to and notices Rose was there as well as Dawn, Nidia. Trish didn't want to have trouble so she just ignored them. That's when she saw Lita in the bleachers she was laughing at something behind her when She looked around she saw Jeff running in shorts and white beater towards her, she was wondering what the hell he was doing

"Am I late" Jeff asked when he caught up to them. Stacy, Torrie and Trish looked at him weird "What I told you that I might tryout." Jeff look at Trish liked it she should have know this.

"I didn't think you were serious." Trish said trying still to comprehend what was going on. "What about Soccer?"

"I checked my schedule and soccer practice is right after school and Cheerleading Practice is right after my soccer most of the time and Soccer games are during the day, and the football games are at night." Jeff said with the stupid smile on his face.

"Well do you know that you and I might not be on the same team right your going straight to Varsity and I don't know were I'm going yet." Trish said looking more nervous then ever.

Right when Jeff was going to respond Coach Sable came in "Alright I want all the rookies in one group and all the returnees in the other. We're going start with jumps then I'll split you up some more."

Trish was glad because she was pretty good at jumps. After all the girls were jumping Trish was moved to the group with Stacy and Torrie and so were Nidia and Dawn. Some of the returnees were moved into the other group there were not very happy. After the jumps coach Sable had them go through cheers then after moving the girls around again. Sable had them do gymnastics stuff Trish could only do a back flip while Stacy and Torrie could do a Front and back. Trish still stayed with Stacy and Torrie which surprised her.

In the end Sable had all the girls split in groups of four and she went to each one telling the girls if the made the team of varsity or JV or nothing at all. So far 5 girls were on JV and 3 were on Varsity and they were all returnees. When Sable got to Trish group

"Well it looks like we have all the returnees being bumped up to varsity and one newbie Trish you are on varsity but you will have to work hard on being loud and trying a front flip." All the girls squealed with excitement.

In the end Dawn was the only other girl that made varsity as the alternate while the rest of the girls made JV

"Now that the girls tryout is over I would like the varsity to stay, JV you can leave don't forget to pick up your schedule on your way out. Now guys I would like you all to pick a girl and lift her I know that one girl will be out but it up to you to pick the girl."

Within 5 minutes all the guys were paired up of course Jeff picked Trish. All the guys were able to pick the girls up. After that Sable had the guys try to do a back flip Jeff and a freshman named Paul London were able to do a back flip and front flip while the others weren't so fortunate, one had to go see the nurse for a bloody nose.

At the end of the day all six guys were on varsity and Trish, Stacy, Torrie and Jeff were on Varsity together.

(A.N Sorry about the long wait I wasn't going continue with the story but I got a review a couple of days ago I couldn't believe people still read my story so I figured I would try to finish this story. And I don't have a beta any more so if my Grammar sucks tough don't complain to me)


	14. Chapter 14

Fun Fun

Chapter 14

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jericho was yelling at Jeff.

When Trish came home the last thing she expected was two guys yelling at each other on her front porch. Thank god that her mom was at work. Trish was sick and tired of the guys and their fitting, she had a bad day she didn't need this on top of it. Test found out that she made varsity and now is going around telling people that they are a couple, so she's had people coming up to her all day telling her she was lucky or asking her if there was something wrong with her.

"I just came by to talk to her." Jeff being loud as Jericho "Why should it even matter you guys aren't a couple remember she dumb your lame ass."

"Shut up you assclown I've had about enough of you trying to get in between her and me."

"Enough Im tired of you guys and fitting all the time" Trish finally said I've had enough of you Jericho Jeff and I are just friends that's it and plus like he said you and me are not together so it doesn't matter who I hang out with and you Jeff I'm tired of you trying to make him jealous you need to stop picking fights and stop playing with me." By the end Trish was just about in tear and instead of the guys seeing her cry she stormed into the house slamming the door behind her

"I think she mad way to go assclown"

Jeff didn't reply he was still trying to figure out what she meant by playing with her. He decided that he would try to figure it out on his long walk home.

The next day Trish was still mad. She had called the girls that night and told them everything, and they decided that they would just take Stacy car instead of riding with the guys.

Before first hour Trish was getting her books out of her locker when Test wrapped his arms around her.

Get your god damn hands off of me; I've had enough of your shit. I'm going to try to explain it so you can understand I DON'T LIKE YOU. WE ARE NOT GOING OUT NOR WILL WE EVER." Trish Screaming as loud as she could everybody was looking at them

"What's your problem baby something upset you." Test trying to play it kool

Trish let out a frustrated scream and did the only thing she could thing of she kicked him in the groin. If you cant get that then you are dumbier then I thought. With that Trish walked away she didn't care that she might get in trouble that asshole had to get it through his thick skull hopefully he leave her alone. Trish finally felt the stress melt away she got everything of her chess well one thing left to do.

(a.n and that will wait for the next chapter)


End file.
